Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (video game)
|genre = Platformer |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 Wii Nintendo DS PlayStation Portable Microsoft Windows }} Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs is a video game tie-in based on the film of the same name which is also based upon the 1978 children's book of the same name. The game allows the player to control Flint Lockwood, the film's hero as he must save his town and the world from the rain of food, fighting highly mutated food enemies and using his gadgets to help him on the way. Gameplay While controlling Flint through Swallow Falls (Chewandswallow) you must use six different gadgets to help him proceed through levels. The game has five acts. In the first act each level only allows Flint to use one gadget. Act two allows Flint to switch between two, and act three and up allows Flint to use three in a level. In each level there are 30 Hydronic Foodpods. These have to be disposed with using certain gadgets. Characters *'Flint Lockwood' --- The playable character and hero of the game, growing up misunderstood by his father because of inventing interests. *'Sam Sparks' --- A weather intern from New York City on whom Flint has a crush. She needs your help in the forest, the Jell-O mold, the Swallow Falls dam and the food covered town. *'Tim Lockwood' --- Flint's father who owns the bait and tackle shop. *'Earl Devereaux' --- The police officer of Swallow Falls. *'Cal Devereaux' --- Earl's son. *'Baby Brent McHale' --- The celebrity mascot of Baby Brent's Sardines. *'Mayor Shelbourne' --- The Mayor of Swallow Falls. *'Steve the Monkey' --- Flint's best (and only) friend that can speak through a thought translator. He is the second players' character for Co-Op gameplay. Cast *Eric Artell as Flint Lockwood *Anndi McAfee as Sam Sparks *Fred Tatasciore as Tim Lockwood *Khary Payton as Earl Devereaux *Phil LaMarr as Cal Devereaux *Josh Keaton as Baby Brent *Jim Connor as The Mayor *Georgina Cordova as Steve the Monkey *Additional Voices: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Tara Strong, Travis Willingham, Cindy Robinson, Roger Craig Smith, Liam O'Brien, Dorian Harewood, Dave Fennoy, Dee Bradley Baker, Kirk Thornton Reception | IGN_DS = 6/10 | IGN_PS3 = 6.6/10 | IGN_PSP = 6/10 | IGN_X360 = 6.6/10 | IGN_WII = 6.6/10 | OXM_X360 = 6.5/10 | PCZone_PC = 53% | GR_DS = 50% | GR_PC = 53% | GR_PS3 = 66.14% | GR_PSP = 60% | GR_X360 = 64.18% | GR_WII = 69.75% | MC_DS = 50/100 | MC_PC = 62/100 | MC_PS3 = 66/100 | MC_PSP = 60/100 | MC_X360 = 62/100 | MC_WII = 68/100 }} The game was met with average to very mixed reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 69.75% and 68 out of 100 for the Wii version; 66.14% and 66 out of 100 for the PlayStation 3 version; 64.18% and 62 out of 100 for the Xbox 360 version; 60% and 60 out of 100 for the PSP version; 53% and 62 out of 100 for the PC version; and 50% and 50 out of 100 for the DS version. References External links *Official UK site * * Category:2009 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Platform games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games based on adaptations Category:Video games developed in the People's Republic of China Category:Video games scored by James Hannigan Category:Video games with stereoscopic 3D graphics Category:Wii games Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (franchise) Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:3D platform games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Sony Pictures video games Category:Video games scored by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Video games scored by Dominic Lewis Category:Video games scored by Christopher Willis